


Undertale One-shots

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: One-shots about Undertale.





	Undertale One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Undertake belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Baby mine belongs to Disney and Tony Washington.

      It was close to midnight when Papyrus returned home from babysitting Frisk and Chara and all Papyrus wanted to do is give Sans his present and go to sleep. Papyrus took his red jacket off and hanged it up and walked upstairs to Sans's room.

     "Sans! I'm home!" Papyrus shouted as he knocked on the door. After Papyrus finished knocking he heard crying from the other side.

     "P-Papy? Are you there?" Sans asked.

     "Yes, I'm here Sans. Can I come in?" Papyrus asked. Sans got off his bed and opened the door. Papyrus gasped once he noticed blue tears in Sans's eye sockets.

     "What happened Sans?" Papyrus asked as he checked his little brother for any injuries. Sans raised his arms up and Papyrus knew that meant Sans wanted to be picked up. Papyrus picked Sans up and Sans nuzzled his head under Papyrus's chin and continued to sob. Papyrus smiled a little and kissed the top of Sans's skull.

     "Do you want me to sing to you?" Papyrus asked and Sans nodded his head. Papyrus carried Sans to his room and sat down in the rocking chair and covered them both with a red blanket.

    "What song do you want me to sing to you?" Papyrus asked.

     "Baby Mine from Dumbo," Sans replied. Sans replied. Papyrus sighed and took a long deep breath.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry,_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes,_  
_Rest your head close to my heart,_  
_never to part, baby of mine._

     Sans smiled as he heard his big brother sing. Sans moved his head down to Papyrus's chest and listened to soul beat.

 _Little one when you play,_  
_don't you mind what they say,_  
_let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine._

     Papyrus looked over to the window and noticed grey clouds starting to cover the moon. Sans whimpered and snuggled against Papyrus's chest letting Papyrus know that he was scared.

 _If they knew sweet little you,_  
_they'd end up loving you too._  
_All those same people who scold you, what they'd give_  
_just for the right to hold you._

     Papyrus looked down at Sans and his smile grew bigger once he saw Sans's eyes were closed but Papyrus knew the younger sibling wasn't completely asleep. Papyrus grabbed the box that San's present was in and took the lid out and pulled our a koala bear plush and placed it in Sans's arms. Sans brought the toy close to his face and nuzzled it. Papyrus giggled at his little brother and kissed the top of Sans's skull again.

 _From your head down to your toes,_  
_you're not much, goodness knows._  
_But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be,_  
_baby of mine._

     Papyrus looked down once he heard the younger teen snoring. Papyrus smiled again and nuzzled Sans's skull and felt Sans nuzzle him back.

     "I love you, big brother," Sans whispered as he went back to sleep.

     "I love you too little brother," Papyrus whispered back and joined his brother.


End file.
